


Hux's First Fight WIth His S/O

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Hux's First Fight WIth His S/O

Headcanons for the first big fight Hux has with his S/O   
\- You and Hux fought a lot because you worked together. Most of your work life was debating with Hux and Kylo for the best outcome, but it was never bought into your personal quarters.   
\- Normally, you and Hux would be glaring at each other across a table but an hour later, you were falling into bed with him. It was a strange dynamic but it worked for you both.   
\- Until, you noticed Hux was spending more time in his office than with you.   
\- The first time you mentioned it, Hux batted you off, simply telling you he was an important man and he had to work hard.   
\- But for weeks, you saw him less and less and it was irritating you.   
\- Unfortunately, Hux didn’t realise the severity of the situation. He was so focused on his job, that he didn’t notice your anger and hurt. He was inexperienced when it came to dealing with these matters.   
\- It all came to a head when he came back, a few hours late than normal. But he had forgotten about his promise to take you out. He had booked a table at a restaurant on a near by planet months ago and you had been looking forward to it for a long time.   
\- He came into his quarters and instantly heard your soft sobs coming from the bedroom.   
\- Fearing Kylo had upset you again, he tried to enter the bedroom, but the door was locked. Hux heard you hiccup as you told him to go away.   
\- Hux wasn’t one to jump to conclusions or rush to act, but being locked out of his own bedroom angered him. And he was worried about you. unfortunately, he didn’t know how to show it properly and instead demanded you open the door.   
\- Of course, you didn’t respond well to such a demand, and told him to leave.   
\- “[y/n], this is my quarters-“ He stood ridged, his hands balled into fists by his side until he heard your shoes clicking across the floor and the door swung open.   
\- Instantly, he froze.   
\- You stood there, in a beautiful red dress that hugged your body. Your hair was neatly done and framed your face and he could recognised your good perfume anywhere. But your makeup was ruined. If your red eyes and wet cheeks didn’t give away you had been crying, the black smudges around your eyes certainly did.   
\- It would then hit him. The reservation.   
\- “Why don’t you just sleep in your office. theres obviously nothing of importance here for you anyway.” You snarled at him before slamming the door closed in his wide-eyed face.   
\- He heard you break down into sobs again and retreat away from the door.   
\- That would give Hux the moment he needed to think. His anger would quickly dissolve when he remembered how you had mentioned that you felt he was being distant. He came to bed when you were asleep and left before you woke. He didn’t make time for you during the day and he was the first to admit he wasn’t the best company at night after a stressful day.   
\- For the first time, Hux would question what you thought of him. What you thought of the relationship.   
He was cold, yes, but not cruel. At least, not to you.   
\- He’d walk back to the door, raising his knuckle and knocking on it twice. Soft knocks, ones meant to signify he was about to talk, rather than get your attention.   
\- “you’re wrong. You are the most important thing to me. Im sorry if I let you forget that, or doubt it in any way.” He would call softly through the door in a manner that very few people had ever seen from the ruthless general.   
\- He knew better than to push you right now. So he’d go to the dining table and light the candle in the centre of the table. He would then go to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Taking two shot glasses, he’d return to the dinner table. After placing one upside down at one side, he would take a seat at the other. Pouring himself a nip, he’d throw it back without a second thought.   
\- After half an hour (and a few nips), he would hear the door to the bedroom open and you’d walk out.   
\- You had wiped your makeup off your face, and your hair was pulled back in a messy bun. You had taken off the dress, instead now wearing a nightgown and robe. But he still smiled when he saw you.   
\- You refused to look at him as you sat down opposite him. Reaching out, you turned the shot glass upright and pushed it towards him.   
Hux took the bottle of whiskey and poured you some in response to your silent request before filling his own.   
\- In unison, you both threw back the drink.   
\- “That dress was too good for that restaurant. I’ll need to take you somewhere special.” Hux would look up at you, his heart calming when he saw the same smile dawn your lips.   
\- “Yeah, you’ll have to take me somewhere really special.” You look at him, and Hux could still see the sadness in your eyes. And he knew things weren’t perfect between you two yet, but it was a start. All he could do was nod and look down, his mind trying to think of the perfect place.


End file.
